rasulipediafandomcom-20200215-history
Hands of Darkness
Post-Apocalyptic LoZ (also known as Biscuitfest) is a RP that was originally created in early May 2016 by Kristofer Cain at the Zelda Dungeon Forums. Post-Apocalyptic LoZ served as the first entry in the Rasuliverse on the Zelda Dungeon Forums and has since become the first RP on the Dark God Timeline as it takes place only five years after the end of Ocarina of Time. Characters Major characters * Mailan (Kristofer Cain) * Tennor (DekuNut) * Iris (Pendio) * Rasul (Storm) * Dente (Mido) * Nevermore (Domozilla777) * Lyna (Libk) * Morty (Devon Thurgood) Minor characters * Tasul (Storm) * Old Red (DekuNut) * "C" (Libk) * Cornea (Pendio) * Isa (Domozilla777) * Iga (Domozilla777) * Damien (Domozilla777) * Buster (Libk) * Mad Laugher (Pendio) * Igneel (Storm) * Gail (Storm) * Lee Alabas (Storm) * Darunia (DekuNut) * Rauru (Mido) * Zelda (Kristofer Cain) * Ganondorf Plot The Hands of Darkness During his rule, Ganondorf was always wary of his possible defeat at the hands of the still-missing Princess Zelda and Hero of Time. To prepare for this, Twinrova offered immortality to seven individuals in return for their eternal fealty to Ganondorf. These eight - Tasul Kazad, Dente Fray, Alwin "Old Red" Nutt, C, his "son" Damien Dragmire, Cornea Grae, and an unknown seventh had their souls tied to specific objects to avoid their deaths. They became the anti-sages, to fight against the seven sages of Hyrule. They collectively took the name of the Hands of Chaos, and dispersed across the world, to await the time when they would be needed. The Decay of Hyrule Two years after the Realmwalker Event, a mysterious comet landed in the Gerudo Desert. The scouts who went to investigate were infected with a virus that weakened their bodies, before mutating them into bulked-up, zombie-like shells. Upon their transformation, they slaughtered a majority of the remaining Gerudo. In response, the other races of Hyrule destroyed the bridge connecting the valley to the rest of the kingdom. However, this action was completed too late, as infected refugees had already escaped into the field. The infection spread like wildfire across Hyrule. Thanks to the danger involved in leaving Hyrule, the disease remained only there. The Adventure Begins Six months after the fall of Hyrule Castle, former Hylian knight Mailan Bannikur seeked the alliance of Tennor Dekan, who was believed to be the last remaining Zora in Hyrule. He agreed to join her on a pilgrimage to Kakariko Village, one of the last remaining strongholds in Hyrule, where she believed Princess Zelda had hidden herself. Along the way, they picked up loner Iris Grae. Once in Kakariko, they found a wounded Zelda, who was being cared for by the people of the village. They also met Dente, who had taken over as gravedigger after the death of Dampe. However, they couldn't stay long - soon after they entered the Village, the wall leading to Death Mountain gave way, allowing the mutated Gorons to attack the village in force. Finding a Cure With Zelda and Dente now part of the team, Mailan decided to lead them to the Kokiri Forest, where she knew that Rasul resided. She trusted that Rasul, being the genius alchemist thay he was, Would be able to conjure up a cure. Upon reaching the area, however, they found that the Kokiri had been massacred by their own fairies, and Rasul was deep in a months-long bender to deal with the slaughter he'd witnessed. Only half-sane, he revealed that he was working on a Cure, but it would take time to complete. The team agreed to stay with him in the corpse of the Deku Tree until he could complete it. As the months drew on, the team became increasingly agitated with Rasul's slow-moving cure. Eventually, Mailan decided that it would be best to go for a different route and try to track down the stone that caused the disease in the first place. In a last-ditch effort to convince them his cure would come, Rasul convinced Tennor to join him on a trip to the Subrosian settlement below Hyrule. As the group left, they came across a wounded pair of travelers - the Goron Morty, and a girl by the name of Kiera. Betrayal Upon arriving in the desert, they were surprised to find a fairy by the name of Isa. Isa requested their help saving her brother, who had become trapped in the Spirit Temple. Upon entering, they decided to explore the temple. Isa led Morty to Iga, who attacked and killed the Goron. To protect them, Dente sealed the remaining members of the team in the entry room. Sadly, he revealed that he had been a double-agent, having served Ganondorf for years before the infection even began. He had joined the group out of curiosity, but had begun to genuinely care for them. He hoped that keeping him in the temple would allow them to survive the coming weeks, and that they would eventually forgive him for everything he had done. However, his seal was broken by Tennor and Rasul, and the group escaped. The Tower Florthanac Shaken, the group returned to the Kokiri Village, where they noticed that, in the days they'd been gone, a tower had emerged from the Lost Woods. Travelling there, the group was drugged using the smoke of the Purple Lotus, and captured by the tower's creator. After awakening, Rasul recognized that he himself had designed the building, just before their captor revealed himself to be the dwarf's half-brother, Tasul, another of the Hands. The group escaped, but were unable to capture or kill Tasul themselves. The Hand of Light Upon leaving Florthanac and returning once more to their home base, the group found that Dente had returned. He admitted that he felt bad for all he'd done under Ganondorf's will, including slaying the sage Rauru, and offered himself to the group's judgement. He created a portal to another realm, where he would await their vengance. While most of the group wanted to take care of it admittedly, Rasul chose to defend the Grave Difer. Dente was seeking reconciliation for his actions and had helped them many times, and he saw that as a sign that there was still good in him. Tennor and Iris disagreed, arguing that he had betrayed them before, and so they didn't trust him not to do it again. This led to a standstill, and the group became inert for a time. During this time, they gained a new recruit: a Zora who referred to herself as Luna. The Sage of Fire A few days later, the group was approached by an unhooded Subrosian. He introduced himself as Gabriel Nutt, a kindly priest who had taken up residence with Darunia, the Goron Chief and Sage of Fire. He explained how Darunia was trapped in the Fire Temple, but Gabriel believed that his friend still lived. He also showed them the Master Sword, saying that he had managed to save it from the ruins of Castle Town. Given the blessings of the seven sages, it could possibly help end the plague. The group agreed to help out, and traveled to Death Mountain. There, they found Lyna, a warrior from Kakariko whose mother had been a close friend of Rasul's. While she didn't want to stay with the group, upon hearing that they were trying to save Darunia, she agreed to help for the sake of her old mentor. Upon entering the Fire Temple, they were able to free the bound Darunia while avoiding his unknown captor. Darunia agreed to bless the sword, and led them to the shrine in the center of the temple. He blessed the sword, only for it to be taken by the suddenly-appearing Gabriel. He explained that he was not, in fact, Gabriel Nutt, but his mercenary brother Alwin. Gabriel had been killed some years before by Rasul, who had mistakened the priest for the mercenary in an assassination attempt. He wanted revenge on the dwarf, and forced Rasul into an arena, surrounding them with lava. Rasul managed to not die as Alwin got increasingly angry, until the demon eventually committed suicide using a splash of lava he'd hoped would catch Rasul as well. Fortunately, the dwarf managed to avoid the attack, and Alwin was gone, corpse and all, except for just one thing: the sword. They had Iris teleport back to the village with Darunia, and traveled there as quickly as possible, Luna and Lyna were able to treat his wounds, and Lyna said that she would stay with the group until Darunia's wounds were healed. Like Father, Like Daughter Wishing to pay his respects to the graves of his wife and son, Rasul urged the group to travel to Kakariko Village, but were driven into the Shadow Temple by mutated Gorons before he could. Everyone is hit with hallucinations of their biggest regrets, causing torment before Lyna is able to shake it off and awaken the others. This causes Rasul's body to be taken over by Scath, a being killed by his father, who was the source of Rasul's magical abilities and longevity. He breaks open Rasul's lute and takes out a number of unknown rings. Iris is drawn to the center of the temple, where she finds a zen garden and her father. Cornea explained how he believed he could sacrifice Iris in order to save her mother. Despite missing her mother, Iris refused, causing him to attack Iris. Iris and Cornea teleported and fought all over Hyrule, but Iris was finally able to kill her father and end the fight. At the same time, Scath, who had been lost in the temple, was assaulted by Rasul, and the two battled for control of Rasul's mind. While Rasul won, the two came to an understanding with each other. Category:Post-Apocalyptic LoZ Category:Roleplays Category:Kristofer Cain